


You don’t remember me, do you?

by Jo_horn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Collage, Happy Ending, Jock!Dean, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad, bestfriends, punk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_horn/pseuds/Jo_horn
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friends sense kindergarten. Always inseparable. That is until high school and Dean became a jock, leaving Cas in the dust.How will Cas feel seeing Dean again 4 years?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	You don’t remember me, do you?

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were inseparable.

Now, Mary Winchester, had not planned on being pregnant at the same time as her best friend Amelia Novak. But as fate would decide, they were, they did all the pregnancy classes together along with their husbands.

And towards the end of there pregnancies, Castiel was born in September and Dean was born in January, and ever sense then, they’ve been inseparable.

Even 10 years later they were the best of friends. They did everything together! Had the same teachers and classes, took t-ball lessons and practiced their pitching in Deans front yard. Celebrated birthdays, and holidays with both families, they had constant sleepovers.

They knew everything about one another.

Castiel was this shy nerdy boy who was obsessed with books and anything geek related, and Dean was the same way.

Until the beginning of freshman year.

The boys walked into the high school, grabbing there schedules, when Dean looked up at Cas and smiled. 

“I’m gonna try out for football this year! It sounds like so much fun man.”

Tilting his head and squinting at Dean Cas replied “ok... I will try with you, I wouldn’t mind learn-“

“Nah man you don’t have to I know you like books better anyway! But I gotta get to class it starts soon!” dean waved as he ran off.

Cas stood there shocked, Dean had never blown him off before, never cut him off, and hardly tried a new thing with out Cas coming along. 

He shifted and slowly walked to class, he had his first class with Charlie, he was gonna ask her what was going on with Dean.

————————

Cas day down next to Charlie and looked at her questioningly.

“Has Dean been acting weird around you lately?”

She shook her head no, her fiery red hair browning everywhere, “no he’s been fine, what happened?”

Cas shrugged “dunno I was just making sure, just was off this morning I guess.”

She smiled and patted his shoulder. “It’ll be ok Cas.”

Cas nodded, not knowing how bad it was going to get.

———————

A few weeks later 

Dean has slowly stopped talking with Cas, he hasn’t been answering texts right away, nor his calls, he stopped sitting with Charlie and him during lunch. 

That’s when Cas learned Dean made the football team.

‘He’s becoming a jock’ Cas thought, as he walked to school with out Dean... yet again.

Walking up to his locker like normal, he was digging around for his things when he was pushed hard into the lockers. His face hit the door and broke his glasses and busted his eye pretty bad.

He groaned as he fell to the floor and held his face, he looked up and saw the face he knew very well. Dean. He was standing there laughing along with a bunch of other jocks yelling ‘nerd’ ‘geek’ ‘freak’ ‘fag’. 

He sat there stunned as he saw his best friend calling him names, he teared up and whispered “Dean...”

Dean heard and laughed “what nerd?” He rolled his eyes and walked away with the group of jocks.

Cas sat there, with tears in his eyes, seeing his best friend leave. He slowly picked himself up and grabbed his things from his locker, all his items, and put them in his bag and ran out of the school.

Charlie saw him running and tried stopping him but he didn’t stop. He wasn’t going to stop.

He ran home and right into his moms arms, bawling.

Amelia gasped and held Cas, “baby wha-baby what happened?!”

Cas cried and sniffles, “I-I wanna switch schools...”

Her heart dropped “oh... oh hon.” She rubbed his back, “I guess this is good timing then... your dad got a new job a couple towns over... were moving in a week...”

He just nodded and cried.

——————————

4 years later 

Cas was moving his boxes into his new dorm room with his mom.

He had changed a lot in 4 years. He stopped wearing his glasses and sweaters/slacks. He stared wearing ripped jeans, loose t-shirts/crop tops. He wore thick eyeliner, he had 14 piercings in each ear, along with gages, he had two eyebrow piercings, 3 nose/lip piercings, belly button, nipple, and tongue ring.

He had tattoo sleeves, along with several scattered around his torso and legs. He had a giant set of wings on his back.

But under all of that he was still the same boy, just a new tougher exterior. 

His mom kissed his head goodbye and a promise to call the next day, he smiled some and nodded. As he was unloading his boxes, the dorm door swung open with two men walking in with boxes. He stood there stunned as he recognized both of them.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

He clenched his jaw hard and snarled a little ‘great just great... he has to be my roommate.’

As he was about to turn around Dean walked over, “Hey man! Names Dean Winchester I’m your roomie!” He held out his hand for Cas to shake.

Cas started at Deans hand then looked up at him, squinting and tilting his head, “you don’t remember me do you?”

Dean gave him a skeptical look and put his hand back down by his side, shaking his head, “nope! I would have recognized the tats.”

Cas growled in the back of throat and shook his head, mumbling loud enough for dean to hear, “course you wouldn’t.”

He looked at Dean in the eye, “my name is Castiel... Castiel Novak.” he turned around and grabbed a box and walked to his bed.

Dean sat there wide eyed and in shock. “Cas?”

Cas whipped around and walked toward him and poked his chest hard, “You have no right! To call me Cas! You prick! It’s Castiel to you!” 

Dean went wide eyed “what? What the hell you talking about?”

Cas turned furious, “of course you don’t fucking remember! You arrogant prick! High school? Freshman year? You ditched me... became a jock... then bullied me... threw me into the lockers, busted my glasses and my eye! And had the audacity to call me names!” He was in tears again, he didn’t want to remember that day ever.

“I just picked out the fact we were moving that next weekend anyway... so I left... but nothing got left behind... I already had lost all of that...” he turned around and walked away.

Dean stood there stunned, thinking about it, had he really done that to Cas? His sweet innocent friend. Well not so innocent now... he grew up. He looked up at him and saw how he was shaking and sniffling.

“Man I... I’m so-“

“Don’t you dare say your sorry...” he replied in a shaky voice. “I’ll never forgive you...” he turned an looked at Dean, his eyeliner smearing some and tears falling down his cheeks. “You broke me years ago... I loved you more than a friend... and yet... 10 plus years of knowing each other you just threw it away... so fuck you dean...don't apologize to me.”

Dean teared up and nodded, moving to unpack.

——————

Months later

Cas and dean lived in silence if they were in the dorm together, Cas always wore his headphones.

Dean noticed and always looked at his tattoos. That’s when he noticed the fuck ton of scars, littering his arms and thighs, it would always make him want to cry.

One day of them both being in the dorm there was a knock at the door and dean got up and answered it. 

He grinned “BRADBURY!”

Charlie screeched and jumped up and hugged him “Winchester! So good to see you!”

Cas has walked in from the bathroom just then, in only a pair of sweats, he saw Charlie and dropped his phone, staring wide eyed at the fiery red head. 

He teared up and whispered “Charlie?”

Charlie leap from Deans arms and looked over at Cas, she gasped “CASSIE?!?!” She ran over and leap into his arms. “Oh my god! You’re alive!”

He held her and teared up and hugged her tight “its good to see you...”

She pulled back looking at Dean “you didn’t tel me Cas was your roommate!”

Dean sighed and nodded “yeah Charles I kn-“

“Don’t Dean” Cas growled “don’t make excuses, you didn’t tell her because you don’t care, not because you forgot to mention it.”

Dean stared wide eyed and nodded looking down. Charles looked between them and sighed “boys... the past is the past come on... you used to be close!”

Cas rolled his eyes “Charlie he didn’t even know who I was until I said my name...”

Charlie looked at him wide eyed then looked at Dean, “you're an idiot Winchester! Seriously!” She walked over and smacked the back of his head.

“Ow!”

“Now tell him why you pushed him away you dick!”

Dean nodded and sighed “Cas... man I’m sorry for what I did... you gotta know that! I didn’t want to! It was my dad... he heard me talking with my mom, I was trying to explain how I felt toward you was more that friendly and I was fed advice on how to ask you out before the school year started... and once dad had me alone after that he... he beat the shit out of me... told me no son of his was a fag... he threatened me with more beatings until all the gay was out... he said I better stop talking to you... be more of a man... join football... or another manly sport.”

Charlie’s nodded while Cas sat there wide eyed.

Charlie sighed “I witnessed on of the threatening Cas... we were in the living room discussing your sudden disappearance from school when John heard and walked in and threatened Dean... he cried and felt so bad he pushed you to run off... we looked for you for a while before we had to give up...”

Dean nods “John croaked last year and before graduation... I was excited to go to collage, cause I thought I might run into you... then I learned you were my roommate! And he’ll of course I didn’t recognize you! You changed a lot! And Cas I’m so fucking so-Huph!”

Cas ran at him and kissed him hard, pulling him close, putting a hand in his hair and one on his lower back.

Dean hummed and wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close.

Charlie squealed and bounced. “Bout damn time boys!”

Dean pulled back and smiled some, Cas blushed and grinned.

“Cas I will always remember you...”


End file.
